Hari Sial Sasuke
by dindongoodboy
Summary: haha kira kira bagus gak nih fic saya maaf saya masih junior jadi fic nya jelek


hahaha maaf kalau fic saya yg kemarin itu berantakan dan terima kasih untuk: Ryuusaki Shinju dan Kira Kazuki atas sarannya...

sebenarnya cerita ini singkat karena saya nggak tau caranya update chapter maklum lah saya itu author junior wkwkwk...

Disclamer: DindonGoodBoy (lempar bom atom) ya deh naruto punya kasimoto sensei wkwkwk

Suatu hari di Konoha High School Sasuke dan Kawan2 Sedang duduk di kantin mereka lg pada curhat Ga jelas cuma Sasuke yg diem karena Gak ada temen ngobrolnya akhirnya datang sahabat sasuke dia berambut duren (baca:Spike) warna kuning siapa Lagi kalau bukan si pembuat onar Uzumaki Naruto "woi Dobe Baka sini Lu!" teriak Sasuke "apa Teme" tanya Naruto se cengo mungkin

"gue mau curhat" ujar Sasuke,Naruto pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke "Lu mau curhat apa?" tanya naruto

"nih gue mau cerita tapi ini rahasia kita berdua ya?! kalo rahasia ini bocor gue injek2 lo!" ancam Sasuke

"hn" jawab Naruto singkat

Flashback On: Di sore hari ketika Sasuke pulang sekolah dia jalan kaki karena ban motor nya bocor dan lg di service..

"aah sial hari ini gue motor bocor duit ilang apess" ujar Sasuke dan ditengah jalan Sasuke bertemu Orang Gila dan di saat itu juga Sasuke udah siap lari secepat kilat dan apa yg terjadi? orang gila itu juga berlari "sial tuh orang gila ngejar2 gue!" omel Sasuke

dan Sasuke yg sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh tersandung dan jatuh ke genangan Air bekas hujan dan parahnya lg tangan Sasuke memegang kotoran ayam "aduh tamat riwayat gue! " batin sasuke

tak disangka2 Orang Gila yg dikira mengejar Sasuke ternyata lg dikejar Satpol PP dan Orang Gila itu berlari mendahului Sasuke yg tengah mengelap mukanya yg basah dengan handuk kecil Yg dibawanya bajunya yg kotor tangan kanan yg terkena kotoran dan parahnya lagi saat petugas Satpol PP datang Sasuke ditangkap Satpol PP tersebut karena di kira Orang Gila "kamu kami bawa ke kantor polisi!" ujar petugas Satpol PP Tersebut "apa salah saya pak!" omel Sasuke "kamu Orang Gila kan!" ucap Satpol PP Tersebut

"bukan pak! nih kalo gak percaya saya punya nomer orang tua saya!" omel Sasuke "kamu bisa menjelaskan nya nanti." ujar petugas Satpol PP tersebut "sial!" ucap sasuke setengah emosi

sesampainya di kantor polisi "apa kau punya keluarga" ucap petugas Satpol PP

"ya punya lah! nih nomernya di hp saya ditelpon aja sana!" ujar Sasuke membentak..

"siapa nama kamu?!" tanya Petugas Satpol PP

"Uchiha Sasuke!" bentak pemuda emo Tersebut

"nama ayah" tanya petugas Satpol PP

"Fugaku Uchiha" ucap Sasuke

"baik kami akan menghubungi keluarga anda" ujar petugas Satpol PP

10 Menit Kemudian

ayah Sasuke pun datang..

"apa ini anak Bapak?" Tanya petugas Satpol PP

"iya ini anak saya" Ucap Ayah Sasuke

Ayah Sasuke pun menatap sasuke dengan pandangan bingung..

"kok kamu bisa kumuh,kotor,bau,dan acak2an kaya gini sih sasuke? dan kenapa kamu bisa disini" tanya Ayah Sasuke..

dan Sasuke pun menceritakan semua kejadian nya tadi..

Ayahnya pun Paham

"baik pak silahkan bawa anak bapak pulang maaf kami kira anak bapak itu orang gila yang mencuri dompet tadi sore" ujar petugas Satpol PP

"ya sama2" ujar Ayah Sasuke

Sasuke bersama Ayahnya pun keluar dari kantor polisi dan segera menuju mobil di saat itu juga Sasuke sedang kegirangan tanpa sadar dia menabrak tembok dan tumbuh satu benjolan besar di kepalanya

"aduh sakitt banget" sambil merintih kesakitan

Ayahnya pun hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu...

Sasuke yg sedang tidak fokus melihat jalan tidak melihat ada batu dan Dia pun tersandung untuk kedua kalinya dan muncul satu benjolan lagi di kepalanya berarti benjolannya menjadi Dua

"aduh sakkiit banget huhu.." Sasuke merintih kesakitan sambil menangis

Ayah nya hanya diam dan berkata "aneh"

Dan mereka berdua pulang kerumah dengan menaiki mobil

Flashback Off: "nah gitu ceritanya Dobe"

Sasuke melihat naruto sedang tidur Sasuke berfikir 'jadi tadi gue cerita panjang lebar gak didengerin sama si Dobe Baka!'

"woyy Dobe Baka! jadi loe dari tadi gak dengerin cerita gue!" bentak Sasuke dengan emosi tingkat tinggi

"ada apa Teme loe kok marah2 gitu" ucap Naruto sambil mbersihin ilernya

Dua jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Naruto dan pukulan Sasuke berhasil mematah kan dua gigi Naruto

"aduh sakit banget.. huhu" ucap naruto sambil menangis

"dasar Dobe Baka!"

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto

Hinata yang melihat Naruto pun langsung membawanya ke UKS...

semua murid Konoha High School sweat dropped melihat kejadian itu...

END

gimana fic nya para Readers jelek ancur berantakan atau aneh terserahlah silah kan kirim kritik atau saran kalian di review

Salam:DindonGoodBoy


End file.
